The Cluster of Differentiation 3 (CD3) has been known for many years and therefore has been subject of interest in many aspects. Specifically antibodies raised against CD3 or the T-cell Receptor Complex, which CD3 is part of, are known. An in vitro characterization of five humanized OKT3 effector function variant antibodies has been described [1].
Treatment with the anti-CD3 monoclonal antibody hOKT3gamma1(Ala-Ala) results in improved C-peptide responses and clinical parameters for at least 2 years after onset of type 1 diabetes in absence of continued immunosuppressive medications [2].
A promising approach to improve targeted antibody therapy is by delivering cytotoxic cells specifically to the antigen-expressing cancer cells. This concept of using T-cells for efficient killing of tumor cells has been described [3]. However, initial clinical studies were rather disappointing mainly due to low efficacy, severe adverse effects (cytokine storm) and immunogenicity of the bispecific antibodies [4]. Advances in the design and application of bispecific antibodies have partially overcome the initial barrier of cytokine storm and improved clinical effectiveness without dose-limiting toxicities [5].
For example, certain bispecific antibodies targeting with one arm the antigen on the tumor cell and with the other arm for instance CD3 on T cells, provide Fc receptor binding by the Fc region. Upon binding, a complex of T cells, tumor cells and effector cells that bind the antibody Fc region is formed, leading to killing of the tumor cells [4]. Catumaxomab consists of a mouseIgG2a/ratIgG2b heterodimer and has been found successful for the treatment of cancer-associated ascites after intraperitoneal application [6]. However, the mouse/rat hybrid is immunogenic [7] and cannot be applied for long-term intravenous treatment in humans. Frequent treatment-related adverse events attributed to catumaxomab included cytokine-release-related symptoms (i.e. pyrexia, nausea, vomiting, chills, tachycardia and hypotension) [8]-[9], which relate to the effector functions of the Fc region of catumaxomab. Another antibody is ertumaxomab (HER2×CD3), which induces cytotoxicity in cell lines with low HER2 expression. Ertumaxomab has been in Phase II clinical development for metastatic breast cancer [10]-[11].
CD3 antibodies cross-reactive to cynomolgus and/or rhesus monkey CD3 have been described [12]-[13], however, further improvements for such cross-reactive antibodies are needed.